Datei:Paradise By The Dashboard Light Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions. Finn and Rachel sing lead, with solos from Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, and Santana. The song is performed after The Troubletones' number, Edge of Glory, and Rachel's solo, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and is the final song in the New Directions' 2012 Nationals Championship setlist. LYRICS: Finn: Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck with New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (and Blaine in show Version) with New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine: C'mon! (Mike: Hold tight!) Oh c'mon! (Mike: Hold tight!) Santana with Brittany with New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine and Kurt with New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the Finn with New Directions: Deep dark Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Night! Mercedes with New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn: Paradise by the Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Dashboard light Finn and Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck and Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine and Brittany: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: Stop right there (Mercedes: Night!) I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Finn: Let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me? (New Directions: Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (New Directions: Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? Rachel with New Directions: Do you love me? Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever? Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever Finn (with New Directions): I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore I would (love you to the end of time) New Directions: Ah, aah, aaah Finn with New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now! Finn with New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn with New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Oooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! (Mercedes: Paradise, yeah!) Kategorie:Videos